Fade into the Background
by elmroxsify1
Summary: This is AU. Santana receives an invitation to Finn and Rachel's wedding. Will she go? If she does, will she stay? PezBerry at first, Finchel endgame. Quinntana friendship.


Fade into the Background

Summary: This is AU. Santana receives an invitation to Finn and Rachel's wedding. Will she go? If she does will she stay? PezBerry at first, Finchel in the end. Quintana friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Fade into the Background." By Ne-Yo. Each owned by their respected owners.

Warning: Cussing.

Characters: Rachel .B/ Santana .L

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who read, and reviewed my story 'Smile for the Camera'. Also this would have been updated sooner but I was gone on vacation for a week.**

~PezBerry~

~Santana's pov~

You're invited to

Rachel Barbara Berry

And

Finn Hudson's

Wedding!

I walk out to get the mail, and this is the first thing I see. A wedding? Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?... A wedding? I can't even think of anything else. I guess three months was too much time for her to send the message that she was over me.

_Why would she send this to me?_ I sighed and rubbed my face. I looked around, and saw people staring at me. Some people amused, and some trying to cover their children's eyes. Sitting there looking like a dumbass, I try to sneakily see why they were staring. I started at my feet. _Ok feet, legs, superman underwear, superman T-shirt, and neckla- Oh! _I quickly walked back into the house ignoring the laughter from the boys next door. _Perverts!_

I slammed the door, and threw the mail on the counter. _I'm not going, so why would she send this? I don't know, and I don't care_. I flopped on my bed. _I'm not going_.

~PezBerry~

She looks so beautiful in that dress. My eyes slowly trail her body, admiring what I'm seeing. I felt my smile widening as I look at her. She looks so happy. I frown. Looking at who her happiness is directed to my frown deepens. Finn. Just seeing him and his gassy smile makes me want to puke. That should be me up there.

I was walking around looking for a seat, when I saw the rest of the glee club. Their table was reserved. _Of Course_. It seemed at the same time they all noticed me. Their faces showed different emotions. Some sympathetic, others shock. I guess I saw it coming. I mean this is my exe of three months wedding. _Uh! Why did I come here? Oh yeah 'cause you screwed up, and this is your punishment_.

~PezBerry~

It was time for everyone to say congratulations to the bride and groom. Some people were generally happy. _Rachel's dads, Finn's mom, Kurt's dad_. While other people faked it not wanting to ruin the lovely wedding. _Glee Clubbers_. _Me._ I didn't say congratulations. I just smiled when needed to and sat in the farthest seat away from them.

~PezBerry~

I threw my head back, downing another drink. _4 or was it 5?_ I stopped counting after hearing finnocence's vowels to Rachel. He basically said 'Thanks for not noticing I'm a Lima loser.' He kept saying 'We're endgame.' _Who says that?_ The sad thing though is that this is a very nice wedding. Only thing that needs to be replaced is me for Finn.

My frown is permanent on my face as I see everybody smiling. Smiling for no fucking reason. I look over to the head table, and catch Rachel's eye. My breath catches in my throat. This is the first time we've made eye contact in 3 months. She smiles at me, and I smile back. Before I can do anything she turns and smiles at Finn. Fucking Finn.

You know the saying "You don't know what you have until you lose it." Yeah lie! It means that if you don't appreciate something or someone, it will get taken away. Only then will you realize how much you loved it. Or something like that. I appreciated Rachel. I knew how much I loved her, and I made sure she knew that also. Yet I still lost her. _You're lying_. I sigh.

It's time for the couple's first dance. The slow song started to play. You could see flashes from someone taking too many god damn pictures. _Carole_. Everything was going fine until Finnept whispered 'I love you' to her. It wasn't entirely that he said it, but that she said it back And she was telling the truth. I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck off to the bathroom grabbing a bottle of wine on the way.

I walked into the bathroom slipping my heels off. I washed my hands, and splashed water onto my face. Leaning against the counter I grabbed the bottle and took another sip. _3…2…1…_ "Fuck!" I yelled throwing the bottle at the wall. At the sound of the glass breaking I broke down in tears.

Someone opened the door, but I was too **busy **to yell at them. Few seconds later they were whispering comforting things in my ear. Quinn. "What are you doing?" She asked wiping away my tears. I just looked at her. "Why are in here?" "I can't stay out there Quinn. It hurts too fucking much." She sighed. "San, you need to show her that it was a mistake for her leaving you. Now go out there and say congratulations, and just have fun." She pulled me up and handed me a napkin. "I can't say congratulations, that's like saying I'm over her." I threw the napkin away. "And I'm not." There was slight disappointment in her eyes. "Maybe that's what you need to do." We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes, before walking out. Quinn walked back to her table, while I walked out the front door. It wasn't as hard to ignore Rachel.

~End of Pov~

~PezBerry~

Santana walked up to Rachel's door. She stood there for a second, but finally rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the girl who used to own her heart opened the door. "Santana. Hey." "I never got to say congratulations at your wedding. So congratulations." She smiled. "Would you like to come in?" "Sure."

THE END


End file.
